Yes Master
by Blackthorn and Me
Summary: Peaches wakes up in an unknown part of the island, alone a bull mammoth and ropes around all four feet. Warning, contains bondge, rough sex, violence, a little blood, slavery and domination. P.S I'm not responable for scaring you though I'm sorry if you are.If you don't like this paring don't read. R&R please


**Hi again sorry that it's been a while since I wrote something, so I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Any how this story came to mind after I read a MLP fanfic on bondge so I thought write on my Favouite Ice age paring Ethan x Peaches.**

**Warning not for the faint hearted.**

**P.S Please read to the end so you don't hate me, unless you really don't like this paring then you already do hate me. Please R&R.  
**

* * *

A pair of pretty pea green eyes began to flutter open after being closed for what felt like forever, the owner of the eyes was a beautiful buckskin coloured mammoth with the name of Peaches. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to wake up, but when she her eyes did become fully open and sort of fully awake, Peaches found herself or what she thought she was in the middle of a small cluster of strong and tall redwood trees that were around her and something cold and hard was pressing up against her.

Peaches tried to turn around to see what it was but quickly found that she was unable to move, when she tried to move again something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and saw that both of her forelegs were tied high and tight above her head or that's what she could make out in the darkness of the night.

But seeing this striked fear into Peaches's pure heart, the female started to panic and tear up. Peaches began desperately pulling and yanking at the cruelly tied vines that held her, but no matter how much it rubbed and burned at her thick skin the vines stayed strong, even though it hurt so much that Peaches thought that her wrists were bleeding she didn't care, she just wanted out now "Come on, come on" The buckskin mammoth said through gritted teeth and new-born tears that were forming and rolling more and more down her young cheeks but the pulling had little success, so she tried to put more weight on them by trying to pull her back legs up and pull but as Peaches she tried to the earth would let her feet come off the ground "What the? What's happened to me?" Peaches cried now really trying pulling up and down faster hopping that the vines would now snapped but that to miserably failed, even though she knew wasn't going to get anywhere the panic that was in her blood stream was boiling like a poison making her go crazy for her life.

It took about several minutes for Peaches started to take a few deep breaths, partly because all the panicking was making her get puffed out and because she wasn't getting anywhere anyway.

After those breaths she calmed down a little and then twisted herself back into her original place before she started her panic wave, so all she could really do now was try to get a little comfortable.

Peaches gave a long sigh, well where ever she was she wanted out and now, but she knew she couldn't do anything "_I guess I could give it one more try_" She then gave some great harsh tugs but that only caused the ropes to rub harder and rougher through her coat and against her skin, Peaches was gave out a small yelp in pain even though she wanted to do a scream, the female had a feeling that she was going to in trouble if she shouted or made any loud sound, all Peaches could now do was hang/stand there in the most uncomfortable and unnatural position for a mammoth could be in.

With her head down low gazing at her back feet which were still firmly rooted to the ground.

She looked up slightly and saw the ropes/vines around her feet were connected to two large rocks that were about a couple of feet away from her and the vines were tied around them a few times so they were fasten tightly on, Peaches felt even more worry pass through wondering what was going to happen to her but her face didn't show she had a blank expression on then her face went back to staring down but if anyone could see her eyes they could tell that they were pure with fear.

Peaches continued to look down until she began to hear faint footsteps coming closer and getting louder towards where she was.

Peaches shot her head as her breaths rapidly increased "Well, well, well. I'd thought you would never stop moving around, I was worried that you'll be all tuckered out before I'd have any fun with you" A voice came from the darkness that was in front of buckskin female, before Peaches could see who the voice meant about "Have any fun with you" Peaches's lips started to quiver as the closer to her "Who are you? And where amI? P-pl-lease tell me?" Peaches just managed to pipe out in the most quietest voice she had ever done but her captor heard it well "Well my dear, you're in my neck of the woods now and your back is placed up against the back of my cave, but if your worried that someone will come along, you don't have to be because you're in a secret little island that I found on one of my wanderings so no one will be able to find us" The figure replied in a casual voice before stepping out into the moon lite night that was being casted by a 3/4 quarter moon, what stepped out was a strapping flaxen chestnut bull, which Peaches found regrettably handsome and something about his voice calmed her down a little, mostly because she now knew what was there in the shadows, but soon her panic level went up again as soon as she saw what looked like more restraining equipment.

Peaches couldn't take her eyes off of them, then the male mammoth spoke again "And to answer your other question, my name is Ethan but you'll be wanting to forget that name because you won't be addressing me as Ethan" The young bull said not losing than calmness in his words but this time it didn't calm Peaches down, she was now vibrating with fear especially when she felt Ethan's eyes glided over her body and stopped at her crouch, wide eyed and sucking in a breath Peaches calmed her legs shut and placed her tail over her womanhood. The action caused Ethan to cock his eyebrows but he pretended not to take notice...for now.

Peaches was shivering more than ever not from coldness but out of three things fear, panic and what was going to happen.

"W-why?" Peaches stuttered starting to cry again and more than what she did before she saw Ethan "Well what sort of slave, call's their master by their first name, so you will call me master, got it?" His tone got serious and sharp at the end, pointing his trunk at his victim with a hard stare, that seemed to bore right into Peaches's skull all the way through to the other side.

"Master?" Peaches just had to repeat with a tremble in her lip, frighten of what the male was going to say or do next.

Ethan nodded "See your catching on already slave, you keep calling me that or else I'll have to break it into you" He warned, Peaches didn't say anything this time she just hung her head low and cried some more.

"P-p-please l-let me go, I'm sure I won't tell a single soul about you I promise" Peaches begged trying not to make her voice break up and crack "I'm afraid I can't do that missy" Peaches tried to think of another question to buy time.

"But what about my family, won't they wonder where I am?" Hoping that will reconsider the male, Ethan looked up again with a blank expression "They might be looking for you in a few hours, but I doubt they'll ever find you and right at this time now I think that you're the last thing on their minds at the moment" The bull said in a flat tone striking a spear in, or well it felt like spear entering Peaches's heart, she then closed her eyes to block the figure and sobbed.

With her head down she didn't notice that Ethan was getting closer until she felt his hot breath on her head and stroking her face with his trunk, he then reared up and placed his two forefeet on the outside of Peaches "Do you know why I choose you out of all the other girls in this world, I choose you and I don't think I'll regret it. The reason is simply because you are the most prettiest girl I've ever seen and I wouldn't want any other male to have you" Ethan said seductively while rubbing Peaches face causing a light moan from the female, he ten moved his trunk underneath her chin and moved up to his eye level well she was just a little lower.

Ethan then moved his trunk around to the back of Peaches's head to hold her ready and with his tusks, he moved them to the outer sides of Peaches's head.

The female was unable to move, even is she was Peaches was to frighten to move a single muscle, she closed her eyes waiting for pain. But pain didn't come, instead she shot her eyes open when Ethan crashed his hot rough lips on top her soft lips.

Peaches tried to move her head out of the male's grasp to detach her lips from his but her efforts proved to be pointless, she than cringed when she felt her lips being run over by a hot slimy tongue trying to coax her into opening her mouth to let him in, when that didn't work Ethan pressed his tongue hard upon Peaches's bottom lip and tried to force them open with the huge oral organ, this way had a lot more success then before.

Peaches felt horrible when Ethan slid his tongue far into her mouth, as soon as that happen Peaches's own tongue quickly reacted and tried to push and force the invading muscle out.

Ethan's anger grew because that his slave was obeying him, he put his full strength into his moving oral member and pushed and moved the smaller one roughly around which he was now battling against squeezed her eyes shut as she tried desperately to get him out but her strength was like a mouse trying push a boulder out it's way so it was nothing compared to the bull that was forcing the kiss.

Peaches soon found herself unable to do anything but give in but when she did it felt like she was going to throw up with the feeling of Ethan's slippery tongue sliding around her teeth and going far back to her the beginning of her throat which nearly made her gag.

A sudden warmness was starting to flow and build up in her hunches where Peaches also felt a slight wetness to "No no no no, don't get turned on! Please don't" Her mind screamed but her body didn't listen, the wetness between her legs was getting greater especially now that Ethan was moving his lips into a much more active french kiss that felt more seductive and hard to resist. Peaches couldn't help but moan from the fire on her lips, but she then was hating herself for that.

In anger and to pay back she waited for the right moment and bit down hard on Ethan's bottom lip causing it to bleed, some of the blood went into Peaches's mouth and the bitter, foul, copper tasted stained her tongue.

Ethan tore his lips from the kiss from what felt like forever and smiled devilishly "So you like to play rough eh?" Ethan then stuck Peaches's cheek with hard smack from his trunk making the female mammoth half cut a silent scream in pain and to cry more than she ever did, in fact the smack was so hard and well sudden that even though that her skin was covered by thick fur, it still felt like her cheek had turned red and was on fire"And I'll do worst then that if you do anything like the little act you just did"

A deep rumble erupted from the bull's throat, hearing that sound sent shivers thought Peaches's whole body and brought her blood to a tingle. This also made her legs loosen a little and Ethan immediately took advantage over of her guard wearing off and forced her loose legs wide open into a spread eagle, revealing her sweet, tight pussy "Please, no! I beg of you!" Peaches cried and begged as she tried to wriggle free, her mouth and mind didn't want this but her body spoke in other words, her captor could tell and just looked up with a sinister expression and shook his head with a grin licking his lips ready to taste the delicious starter, but first Ethan spat on his foot (Not that he needed to) and started to tease her by rubbing vigorously on the wall of her opening and making her outer lips swollen and puffed up.

To do this Ethan had one foot holding up her right leg and his trunk supported the other one.

The rubbing made the female squirm helplessly at what was happening to her "HaaAhh! P-pllllea-ase s-s-toppp, I-I don't want thisssss" Peaches cried and hissed the last part but she was lying to herself because her body wanted so much more of it, much more "Don't lie to me slave, I know that you love this. You pleasure yourself nearly everyday...I've watched you from beginning to end and I'll admit you do put on quite an arousing show, I'm just doing the work this time"

Ethan grinned wickedly and continued to rub fast as if it was his own member sliding up and down the dripping wet opening "Agh, urrrr mmmmmmm" Peaches moaned in the unwanted feeling of being touched as she started to dribble on her chest, she then opened her eyes when Ethan had stopped his now soaking foot from rubbing the girl crazy and placed on Peaches's leg that was being held by his trunk to keep them heavily open.

Ethan licked his lips again at the awaiting sight to taste this beautiful flower before him, without waiting a second he drove his face right into the wet warm mass of goodness out of a lustful desire, this made Peaches moan and cried out loud in the unwanted pleasure and was struggling more than ever to get free which failed for all of her strength was being drained from her body, one drop at a time.

As Ethan greedily devoured the precious fruit that his face was buried in, his lips set to work first by massaging her fleshly swollen outer folds with them, spreading and twisting them. He rubbed her clit with his tongue , sending Peaches through a world of madding pleasure as the sweat apon her brow increased and rolled down her cheeks along with tears.

Through her moaning her soft thighs were squeezing down on the mammoth head that was in between them. Ethan own member started to appear into the world, slowly coming out of its shealth and becoming harder and longer with every pasting second wanting some warm tightness to mate with.

Ethan continued to lap his fat tongue along the soaking opening as if he was a thirsty wolf or dog drinking desperately "She tastes wonderful, but I think teach her a lesson on manners first" Ethan thought to himself as he dug deeper into Peaches's blossom, Peaches silently screamed when Ethan got her clitoris between his teeth and started to gently chew and rotate on it sending sharp volts of pleasure through her.

Never had she felt this amount of raging goodness before, it was mid blowing Peaches wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last from this treatment, the breaths coming from her grew more sharper and quicker as she was getting closer and closer to her release, her hips then started to move on their own and started drive into Ethan's face making the sloppy licking become uneven and without a rhythm but this just made the feeling more indulging "A-Agh-Ahh! P-ble-ablse" Peaches tried to get words out but they became disoriented, disconnected and non-understandable as her eyes rolled back into her head with her voice was just sounds, slurs and whimper with not one understandable word.

Peaches suddenly felt a different build of goodness down in her nether regions and it was gonna be big.

The female arched her back slightly as she was getting ready for her release when right at the peak of ecasty, Ethan did the most horrible thing for any girl in Peaches's predicament he stopped his foreplay and raised his head away so he was at her eye level, though Peaches didn't see him "P-plea-ase. d-don't do t-t-thissss. It's torture" Peaches cried for him to continue for her climax, she was so desperate for it that she didn't even noticed that Ethan had let go of her legs, and that she was holding them by herself by moving her hips all over the place as if the air itself was going to help her to cum.

Her captor dropped down from Peaches's height back apon all four legs and stepped back a few steps to get a better view of what his slave was doing, watching this made Ethan get more and more turned on as his cock was getting harder and longer with every pasting second, and was very soon standing to full attention with hard pulsating veins and drops of pre began to leak.

A frown formed across the bull's face when he saw that Peaches had dropped her legs back down hanging loosely as the orgasmic feeling slowly began to wear off but the near release still left her twitching.

"_I can't have that, how disappointing_" Ethan thought before turning around and walking over to his pile of restraining equipment and picked up what looked like some sort of whip, it was made from a fine animal's lower leg properly and a stag's bone which was about 35-45cm long and attached to the end of it was some hard but flexible animal skin that Ethan had maybe found at a human settlement or scraps from a wolf's or saber's lunch.

The male smiled wickedly from the nasty plans that were forming and constructing inside his mind for what he was going to do the female, he could feel Peaches's eyes growing wide and looking more worried than ever.

Turning around again now with the whip grasped firmly in his trunk, Peaches's face read one expression. Fear as well with her back had instinctualy place itself hard up against the back wall of the cave knowing fully that she can't get away but at least she was trying.  
"Um, Ethan what are yo-"*CRACK* A harsh whip slash landed hard across her abdomen, cutting the words from Peaches's mouth but the words were replaced by a very high-pitched scream in pain "That's not what I told you to call me!" Ethan warned and raised the whip up next to Peaches's cheek and began tapping it gently not enough to cause a sting but it made Peaches wince every time it touch her crying face.

"Say the proper name or else I'll strike that pretty face of yours" Ethan stopped tapping for a moment so he could untie the ropes that held Peaches's back legs, if she had a bit of strength left in her, she could have kicked square in the face knocking him out cold but that tongue bath had drained all of her strength from her body.

As soon as the ropes were off Ethan forced her legs wide open and only this time they were a lot wider then before still holding the whip in his trunk which his trunk started to lightly tap on Peaches's dripping wet lips, creating quick surges of pleasure through Peaches's slender curved body (well for a mammoth) driving her closer again, she hopped this time Ethan would let her release, though she still had her doughts.

"Now, what do you call me?" Ethan asked with his eyes staying fixing onto the female's orgasmic face "E-Eth-anaAGH!" Peaches cried out and crammed her eyes tightly shut as they started to tear when Ethan's tapping becoming harder and sharper, splashing lube all over the whip, her thigh and Ethan's crouch and cock.

These whips were far more concentrated pleasure that felt like lightning was crashing through her frame "Na uh uh, I'll ask again. What do you call me?" His tone remaining calm, stern but a husky sexy.

"I-i, ohhh E-th-" This time Ethan gave a really hard smack, not on her swollen lips but right through to the goodness that lay beneath them and that nearly caused her to cum on that moment "That's not it. What do you call me?" Ethan asked with a devilish look on his face, whilst he was still slapping the whip hard against Peaches's pussy.

Each slap was like she was she being hit by a huge tidal wave and greatly losing her concentration rapidly "Well?" Ethan asked again now was quickly flicking the whip ends on Peaches's clitoris.

"One more time. What am I?"

"M-master" Peaches finally just managed to whimpered out before losing her train of thought "That's a good little slave, you keep doing that and I'll reward you next time" Ethan said calmly while he was nuzzling his face against Peaches's cheek "Now see what all this has done, I've gotten all excited from our little game. I'd better untie you so we can deal this with some more fun" Ethan grinned talking about his huge erection, Peaches didn't even know it was growing or even came out.

Ethan untied the ropes around Peaches's forelegs that were holding her up, so she would fall on the ground but she little strength left in her, instead of falling on her feet she collapsed on all of her knees apon the grass panting heavily, the powerful feeling of her two near orgasms were still stained in her haunches, she needed to cum badly.

Slowly trying not to get noticed she reached down and tried to pleasure herself she needed it, she wanted it.  
Peaches tried to keep quiet trying not to attract attention from her captor, who was at his restrain equipment again and picked a collar device but Peaches didn't really see it.

She was getting closer and started to rub her clit harder and faster but now she couldn't hold her voice for longer, she let out a small high yelp and imedertly Ethan turned and stormed over to the masturbating female and yanked the wet food from twitching opening "A slave does not pleasure herself, unless her master wants her to for his amusement" Ethan shouted down at his slave who now had backed up a few steps or rather crawled backwards in fear, to frighten to look at him in the eye.

Ethan gave a cruel laugh and rolled his strong neck and let his throat boil up a growl on top of her head sending tingling vibrations through Peaches's neck making her let out a sigh "Pl-lease, master it's so-just please let me cum" Peaches begged as Ethan got up on top of her "Can't do that missy, unless you do your job well, then I might help" Ethan whispered whilst he fasten the leather collar tightly around her neck, but not tight enough that it would choke her then he tied a rope lope knot around the collar "So that you don't try run anywhere, but don't worry about only being kept in the cave, but that I mean I'll take you out for walks and such, like what those human do for their dogs also with a collar and lead, but while we're out walking I want you raise your tail to side of your leg so I can always see your pretty little flower" Ethan breathed in a husky voice.

The male mammoth then got up from Peaches and walked around to her front legs which were now hiding her face as Peaches started to tear up again _"I'm never going to see my family again, I'm going to be his sex slave forever" _Peaches rubbed her face into her forearms to wipe away the tears that fell from her closed redden eyes._  
_

She opened her eyes again when she felt pressure on her lips, Ethan had bent down and planted another kiss on his female it was heavier than the first and still had tongue in it, Peaches found that this one was more caring and more sensual than before, but what really shocked her was that she was starting to move into the kiss, joining in tongue battle but she was still dominated by that larger oral organ and Peaches was sort of enjoying it.

_"Oh dame it! Even though I want to get away from this place, I just can't seem to refuse his kisses. They're just to good" _Peaches called from her mind.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before their lungs were screaming for air, they broke both gasping for oxygen. Ethan got up walked over to the edge of the ring of redwood trees while he walked Peaches saw his 6 foot member swinging with each stride, Peaches couldn't take her eyes off huge penis.

Ethan stopped and turned while still holding the lead that connected the two mammoths.

Peaches looked on in confusion "Master?" She hadn't a clue what was going to happen "I want you to crawl on your knees and elbows over to me, but if I catch you pleasuring yourself again, well just be sure that you'll never see anyone but me for a long time" Peaches nodded frantically and positioned herself on her knees and elbows being careful not to let her vagina touch and drag along the ground, if she did she knew that she would cum and a lot after all the build ups from the other foreplays.

Slowly and carefully Peaches managed to crawl right beside Ethan's strapping and testosterone filled body "I'm here" Peaches piped out but not looking up at her master "I know" Ethan grunted.

Ethan looked down at his slave and gave a little tug on the lead causing a little yelp of surprise from Peaches. Ethan gave another tug to turn Peaches head to him "This is what you've done, gotten me all excited" Peaches got the idea and crawled underneath Ethan's stomach so she was face to face with the pulsating shaft "If you bite, I'll beat and fuck you so hard you'll properly lose your mind and forget you were ever here" He warned giving her rump a warning smack.

Peaches looked at the huge member both in fear and amazement "It's so big" Peaches said in a timid voice, she brought back to her almost senses by another tap on her backside and a little tug on her collar, Ethan then stepped over Peaches with both legs on each side so she could not escape.

Ethan let out sharp groan as Peaches began to delicately lick the head and with one foot she started to massage the male's huge heavy ball sack"Keep doing that Peach" Ethan snarled through his teeth. Peaches stooped licking the bulging head and started lick up and down the veiny penis _"I can't believe I'm doing this, it's like I want to be his whore" _But Peaches couldn't lie to herself she was enjoying this, she traveled more down to the base than licking back up again like a huge tasty salt lick especially now it began to leak frequently more with pre.

"You know, for someone who has never done this before I will admit, you're doing very well" Ethan grinned in pleasure, he then place his cock to be inlined with Peaches's mouth.

Peaches knew what her master wanted and she couldn't let any longer she wanted to be "rewarded" so without waiting another second later, she lunged her head forward so the huge organ's head was firmly into her wet, hungry mouth. Peaches started to slowly bob her head back and forth sucking on the member trying to get as much of it in her mouth as possible "You really do like sucking cock don't ya, you slut" Ethan moaned as he started to thrust into the female's oral opening, almost making her gag and tried to forced the organ out of her but Peaches's head was forced back down "Don't you dare take it out you whore and you better swallow every bit of my cum" Ethan gave another smack on Peaches's rump with his trunk creating a muffled cried from below.

Peaches was really getting into sucking on the huge shafted as if it was a big lollipop stick, she would lick the head every time she got to the top still rubbing his massive balls with one foot and her trunk. She winced a little when she felt her sides getting squeezed on and her mouth getting thrusted hard into, Ethan was getting close.

To please her master just a bit more, she squeezed his huge balls with her trunk but this erupted the climax to come early, Ethan's breathing became more shallow and sharp as he was getting closer.

Peaches eyes shot open when as the cock's head flared up in her mouth and that Ethan's nuts started to twitch.

The buckskin mammoth knew she was gonna have to swallow every bit of jiz that was gonna come out, Peaches gave one last large suck making every muscle down there tense up "AHH YOU DRITY BITCH!" Ethan roared as he came his load in Peaches's waiting mouth. Peaches gaged a little when the hot white liquid poured down the female's throat, she knew that she had to swallow it or she'll be in big trouble but there was so much that it start to slowly leak out of the corners of her moth, the salty cum had a bold bitter taste and Peaches found the taste very nice so much that she was smiling whilst still sucking on the spilling organ.

After the seed flood Ethan stepped up off of his slave pulling his organ out of the warm mouth , a thin strand fo silva and cum was only connecting Peaches to Ethan.

Some cum drooled from Peaches mouth, her tongue did an instinctual act of licking the dribble and also the strand makijng the lips free from the penis prison.

Ethan gave a few breaths to regain strength, afterwards he took a few steps backwards and moved around her rump to where her still aching pussy was.

Ethan was still holding the lead. Peaches looked around to see if the huge cock had gone down but no it was harder than ever.  
Peaches began to her nether regions start to ache again, it seemed that the blow job task had distract her from her lusty needs of release but now that she was done those thoughts came running right back to her mind and her backside started to subconuisly sway for her master's view.

"I think you've earned your reward" Those words were music to Peaches's ears, as her collar was pulled tightly but not enough to hurt or choke just to jerk her head back as Ethan placed his two front legs right on top of her shoulders to push her front right down to ground as he mounted her, with his still hard member pressing against her dripping opening, Peaches tensed up and whimpered from the hot cock.  
The flaxen male began grinding his shaft up and down Peaches slit, she nearly climax right there and then, and gave and long high-pitched whine _"This feels so wrong and yet so exciting at the same time, Oh I don't care anymore I want to be his slave, whore, bitch. Oh Master!" _Peaches moaned and pushed her hips back slightly as the tip of her tongue was just coming out.

Ethan was pleased with this reaction as it made him harder so he began to move faster now, grinding the length of his penis between her legs. Peaches couldn't manage any more than a few squeaks of pleasure in between pants. He pushed and pulled against her clit over and over, it was so hard for Peaches not to explode as she gritted her teeth and began vibrating her hips violently in small jerks.

Now the bull couldn't wait any longer for his claim, he didn't give his prize time to get used to the throbbing shaft as he pushed past the swallow outer lips and prodded against Peaches's delicate folds a few times, the male didn't want to waste any more time so Ethan rammed his cock inside the warm velvet and groaned as he entered her sweet tightness, Peaches on the other hand cried out in pleasure and drove her hips right back into his crouch.

"You surprise me slave, I didn't think that a cock and cum loving whore like you would be so bloody tight" Ethan snarled with a purr, grabbing a clump of rich brown hair from Peaches's top-knot and pulled it back sharply making her head come up in an unnatural fashion.

Peaches was fastly losing herself to this lust as her master picked up speed, she had no control of the sounds that were coming out of her mouth, one sound regrettably "AAHH E-ETHAN!" Peaches quickly realised her mistake and turned her head back sharply when Ethan stopped thrusting and gave a deep sigh and snort, the next thing Peaches knew she was pushed sharply off the huge shaft stumbling to grass and dry mud "What have I told about you using that name?! Now you really pissed me off. Give me one good reason why I should beat you right now" Ethan shouted down at the quivering female, who was now bowing and begging like a pet being yelled at "I-I'm so sorry master, I know I shouldn't of called you that name, please I'll take whatever punishment you'll give me. Just p-pl-lease let me cum"

"That's all you care about, cummin, your a bigger slut then I thought" Peaches couldn't take her eyes off the thumping organ before looking up back at her master "I want to cum mater know I'm a whore and a horrible bitch for calling you by your name, just use me and make me your slave, just...please!" Peaches cried while cowering with her backside in air "Well your loyalty has diffidently improved, but I still have to punish you" Ethan smirked as walked around to Peaches's rump and with his trunk holding the whip gave one large spank, getting a cry of pleasure "Ahhh! Oh, do that again master, please do it again. Punish me more" Peaches put her butt right into Ethan's face waved it from side to side so her master was getting a good view "Wekk if that's what you want" Grinning before striking another spank on the female's soft ass but this time without the whip.

After a good few spanks, each one creating a high pitch wanting yelp. Ethan couldn't help but notice that Peaches's ass jiggle in the cutest way. When the male finshed Peaches's buttocks felt as it they were on fire, burning with lust not pain.

Ethan quickly mounted Peaches again and gripped on her sides tightly, his member pressing and rubbing on her erect clitorus "Now what will you call me now?" Peaches didn't care about where she was, her family or if she would ever see them again. All she wanted was her master to fuck her right now. "Master! I call you master!" Peaches screamed and that did it, Ethan pulled her head up to his chest and rammed himself balls deep inside of her "AAAAHHHH! Master!" Peaches shut her eyes tightly as she was being filled with the huge meat as tears started to form out of the corners of her eyes but this time in a different context of crying than before, indescribable feelings were rushing through Peaches's body as Ethan pumped hard into the tight region, it felt like she being hit by a huge tilde wave each time she was getting pounded at.

Ethan gritted his teeth with his member deep inside _"She's so bloody tight, I don't know if I can last much longer" _Both mammoths thoughts were going blurry as they got closer.

"O-OH m-master, please-e more" Peaches whaled and the bull responded "So if you want more, I want more bitch" Ethan grunted then wrapped his trunk tightly around her neck (The lead would properly strangle her) and pulled her up off of her front feet and landed in Ethan's lap, still with the vase shaft inside her but now it went even deeper because of the gravity pulling Peaches's weight down "NGHEE!" Peaches cringed in pain and pleasure, her eyes bulged when she felt the huge organ was at near breaking the barrier walls that was separating Peaches's womb from her vagina (I don't know what that part is called)

"What(?) You wanted more, I've given you more" The replied in a husky tone whilst nibbling on Peaches's ear. He started to upwards hip thrust burying himself deeper in the warm that was now splashing, Peaches just sat there with the back of her head was resting on Ethan's shoulder and Ethan's head craned over Peaches's shoulder.

After a few moments Peaches got used to size and depth her hip started to automatically move up and down with Ethan's thrust, so when he went up she would go down to get more of her master in her as possible.

Peaches's eyes rolled back into her skull when the huge cock was hitting places that she had never knew existed, her tongue hung out of her like a lifeless muscle when suddenly Peaches felt that feeling of a boiling build up, right down in her hunches again, she couldn't help but smile as she was getting closer to final release and she could do was let out a small whine, that her master found adorable.

Sweat was increasing vastly on both mammoths as Ethan's pounding became harder and was at peak of speed, the male had his trunk around Peaches's neck cuff and forelegs were placed on the female's hip bone, holding his slave adding to resistance of the buckskin mammoth's movements so it became move of grinding movement.

This combination of movement released a storm of untold where Peaches lost her voice in a silent scream but soon came back as she lost her body and mind "M-ma-sate-rr I-I-I g-onna-a CUAHHHHHH!" Peaches threw her head far back over Ethan's shoulder as she spilled herjuices all over her legs and mostly over the large cock and the huge set of balls.

The massive dick was also on the ponit of no return, like a river dam that was getting to over load point and was just waiting to get ready to bust it's banks.

Ethan roared deeply from his throat and craned his head forward and pushed down hard on Peaches's hips as he spilled his thick, hot, cum deep inside the buckskin mammoth, filling her womb to the brim which then started to pour out.

It was like her tightness was sucking every bit of cum out Ethan huge balls.

Both mammoths cried and roared in ecstasy as each of them exploded there liquids "Your getting...every drop slave" Ethan grunted and did a few more thrust for good measure and it caused more of his seed to empty out into the female, that felt like a bolt of lightening was hitting through her entire body.

Their orgasms went as quickly as they came, Peaches collaspsed her weight on Ethan's who was leaned up against a tree "Ever free" Ethan whispered in Peaches's ear, as soon as she heard those words Peaches slowly got up and a gave a little sigh when she got off the softening member that was steadily retreating back to it's shealth and Peaches wobbled a few steps although there was pair of forearms ready to catch her.

The island was actually Peaches's own private cave a couple of miles away from her family's home.

When Peaches got used to the weight on her feet again she then turned around and straddle over Ethan's hips and hugged him "That was the best yet babe" She cooed with Ethan stroking and combing through Peaches's topknot with his trunk while his front feet were holding his mate steady running up and down her back sending shiver throughPeaches's spine "I didn't hurt you to much, did I?" Ethan asked with concern. Peaches looked up and shook her head and kissed him lightly on the cheek and hugged him tighter.

"You don't think anyone heard us did you? I mean you were screaming and yelling quite loudly" Both mammoths chuckled a little "I know I was a bit loud but my family areheavy sleepers espeacially my dad and uncle Sid"

"Well I just hope your dad doesn't find out, he'll properly castrate me with a very jagged stone. I don't want to know what people or animals call a castrated mammoth and I don't want to be the first" Ethan trembled at the thought, but he calmed down Peaches kissed him "I'm sure he won't sweetie, but let's forget about that and go to sleep, you rode me hard" Peaches staggered up to her feet along with Ethan who untied the collar around her neck and tossed it aside.

Both then walked to the cave, Ethan gave one last look back and saw a pool of white "I hope no one will find out about that" He thought aloud before turning to the cave to get a night of restful sleep.

A few hours later Ellie came up to the place where she thought she heard strange noises "What on earth was all of that noise?" She continued when she spotted what looked like a collar, a whip and some other few wired things but what really got wondering was a puddle of white "What the?" She thought as she walked over until a breeze whipped the scent in her nostrils, she quickly knew what this was and what all the equipment was to.

Wide eyed Ellie stared in shock and got even more so when she caught Ethan's and Peaches's scent, but then a smile graced her face "Well as long as she's happy but didn't know that Peaches would be into that stuff" Ellie thought out loud but quietly, then picking up the whip and collar and a devious thought was starting to brew "I wonder if Manny would be into this. Oh Mannny" Ellie said that singing the last part to herself then did a pretend call to her mate before walking back home.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it, naughty Ellie didn't think she would like this, boy is Manny in for a wild ride. Someone did mention or rather requested I do a Diego and Shira M rated on, not bondge like the story "Hot mammoth love" I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
